Douce guérison
by Kana-Chan-Elo-in-the-sky
Summary: Son père l'a détruit en une nuit ... Mais il suffira d'une autre nuit pour le guérir, de la plus belle des façons. Slash HPDM


Elle sent bon, ton odeur. Elle est réconfortante, ta chaleur. Et tes mains, elles transpirent la bonté, l'innocence, la sincérité, le bien-être. Enfin surtout mon bien-être. Draco Malfoy a trouvé le bien-être dans les bras de son ennemi … Je n'y crois pas moi-même, toi non plus apparemment, on peut sentir notre trouble à des kilomètres. Nous sommes dans le silence depuis un certain temps, à vrai dire j'ai perdu toute notion du temps depuis que nous sommes enlacés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans les bras de mon ennemi … Ton souffle sur mon cou est chaud, un peu irrégulier. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il me transmet tes émotions, qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Il a quelque chose de rassurant, à la fois érotique au possible et tellement apaisant que je sens que je pourrais m'endormir maintenant, debout et dans tes bras, dans le creux de ton cou, le cou de mon ennemi … Ta main sur mon omoplate se déplace jusqu'à mes cheveux, tu passes tes doigts lentement dans ma blondeur, les faisant se perdre dans mes mèches, jouant avec sûrement inconsciemment. Et les souvenirs me reviennent, un moment de faiblesse change le cours d'une vie…

_Flash back_

J'ai froid, je tremble. Je me dégoute et je le hais. Je me sens sali, meurtri, blessé, humilié. Je ne connaissais pas ces sentiments, je désirais plus que tout ne jamais les connaitre. Je n'en peux plus de me réveiller en sursaut, en sueur, tremblant et pleurant. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi faible, jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal…

Mais c'est fait, il me l'a fait.

Dans mon rêve, il était encore là… Dans mon rêve il me cognait encore et encore… Dans mon rêve il m'insultait… Dans mon rêve… Il me violait, encore et encore…

Et depuis cette nuit je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir, parce que c'est son reflet que je vois dans la glace.

Et depuis cette nuit je ne supporte plus que quelqu'un me touche, qu'une fille me regarde avec des yeux pleins de désirs, parce que ce sont ses yeux que je vois, ses gestes que je sens.

Et depuis cette nuit, je ne fais plus de nuit complète, parce que c'est ce souvenir là qui vient me hanter.

Alors ce soir j'ai couru à travers les couloirs, j'ai traversé le château sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, j'ai laissé mes pas me guider et j'erre. C'est seulement quand je me sens m'effondrer dans l'herbe humide, la pluie et mes cheveux au vent me fouettant le visage que j'ai compris que je me trouve au milieu du parc.

Alors je me remets à pleurer, et je crie. Je crie ma douleur, ma colère, ma rage. J'insulte, je frappe dans le vide, et je retombe à terre. Et je pleure encore et encore, je tremble, je gémis. Puis je sens une cape se glissait sur mes épaules. Je voudrais crier à la personne qui se tient à mes côtés de dégager, lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, mais elle me prend dans ses bras sans que j'ai le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, et je trouve qu'elle est réconfortante.

« - Je suis là … Ne t'inquiète pas… Viens, laisse moi faire, je vais t'aider à marcher jusqu'à ta chambre… »

_Fin du Flash Back_

Tes doigts continuent de jouer avec mes cheveux. Perdus dans mes souvenirs, je retrouve ton odeur. L'odeur de Potter … Puis je sens tes lèvres sur mon cou, tu l'embrasses timidement, mais ta façon de faire est d'une certaine sensualité que même avec la plus mauvaise foi qu'on puisse me donner je ne peux pas nier. Alors je me colle un peu plus contre toi, je resserre mes bras qui t'entourent, t'attirant d'autant plus. Je peux sentir battre de ton cœur à travers nos vêtements, à moins que ne soit le mien. A cet instant je ne sais plus vraiment, en fait je ne sais qu'une chose là tout de suite, c'est que je veux rester ici, juste dans le creux de ton cou. Je dois être tellement transparent … Mais je m'en moque, avec toi je ne peux plus prendre cet air impassible, faire comme si cela ne me touchait pas. Car ça me touche Potter, le sais-tu ? Tu dois le sentir à mon souffle qui se fait de plus en plus irrégulier, à mon cœur qui s'emballe de plus en plus frénétiquement. Et je sens ton autre bras bouger, se déplaçant sur mon dos, par-dessus ma chemise. Ta main fait des va-et-vient, me parcourant de long en large du bout des doigts. Et j'aime ça, et je frissonne, et je t'embrasse le cou à mon tour, remontant lentement jusqu'au lobe de ton oreille, le mordillant un peu. Ma respiration contre ta joue te fait frissonner, et alors j'aime encore plus. Puis je décale ma tête et plonge mes yeux dans les tiens, et je m'y perds.

Ton baiser me sort encore de ma contemplation. Et à ce moment précis je me dis que rien ne sera jamais aussi bon que le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Et j'y réponds. Draco Malfoy répond au baiser de son ennemi… Tu resserres ton étreinte, j'ouvre la bouche pour laisser entrer ta langue qui cherche déjà la mienne, et elles se trouvent. Nous jouons longtemps comme ça, je te laisse découvrir ma bouche, tu me laisses découvrir la tienne. Et j'appuie mon bas ventre contre toi, et tu gémis. Et cela me fais gémir aussi. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en parfait accord. Tu passes une main sous ma chemise et caresse sensuellement mon dos. Je sens naître mon érection. Puis tu t'écartes un peu, tu déboutonnes ma chemise et tu promènes tes doigts sur mon torse, et notre baiser devient de plus en passionné. Je me contracte un peu lorsque ta main glisse sur mon ventre, et alors je me recule, jusqu'à mon lit, et je m'allonge, face à toi. Je t'observe … Et tu es beau Potter, torse nu. Mes yeux parcourent ton visage, et je te sens rougir sous mon regard qui à présent te parcours de long en large, détaillant chaque détail de ton torse si bien fait, de ton ventre si parfait, tes muscles se dessinent avec une telle perfection que je pourrais presque en devenir jaloux en d'autres circonstances.

« - Approche … », je murmure dans un souffle en devinant une bosse sous ton pantalon.

Tu obéis d'une démarche féline et tes yeux reflètent ton désir. Je souris en pensant que tu ne te rends sûrement pas compte de la sensualité que tu dégages en t'approchant ainsi. Tu t'allonges alors doucement sur moi, tes bras de part et d'autre de ma tête, et tu viens capturer brutalement mes lèvres, les mordillant presque, et j'aime ça. Je gémis et alors tu commences à frotter doucement ton corps contre le mien. Puis ta bouche dérive vers mon menton, puis mon cou, puis une de mes clavicules que tu embrasses du bout des lèvres. Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, je joue à mon tour avec tes mèches si brunes, et alors que tu parcours mon corps de tes baisers et de ta langue qui me donnent la fièvre, je sens mon érection devenir de plus en plus douloureuse sous ce pantalon que je souhaite déjà ne plus porter… Comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées, tu le déboutonnes et le fait glisser, frottant ta tête contre mon boxer. Je suis pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable, je frissonne et je m'entends murmurer ton prénom, « Harry… »

Tu relèves ta tête cherchant mon regard et nos yeux se trouvent enfin. Nos regards ne se quittent pas alors que tu retires mon boxer dévoilant mon sexe tendu. Immédiatement, je sens tes doigts s'enrouler autour de ma verge que tu commences à caresser. Ma tête se penche alors en arrière et je soupire de plaisir, frissonnant plus que jamais.

Tes mouvement sont lents, doux, et j'ai soudain envie de plus. Alors je commence à bouger mon bassin et tu comprends vite puisque déjà le rythme s'accélère. Mon souffle se fait erratique et je gémis de plaisir. Je me sens déjà venir mais je n'en ai pas envie, pas encore… je voudrais que ça dure plus longtemps alors j'essaie difficilement de prononcer quelques mots :

« - Je vais venir … attends, s'il te plait … »

Tu sembles comprendre, je sens ta main relâcher ma verge. J'ouvre alors les yeux et te vois retirer ton pantalon, et ton boxer, dévoilant ton corps. Tu es nu, devant moi, et je m'offre à toi. Tu reviens vers moi, écrases à nouveau ton poids contre mon corps puis m'embrasses fougueusement, mon gémissement se perd alors dans ta bouche quand j'ai senti se frotter nos deux érections. Et mon corps s'agite sous le tien, alors que je caresse tes fesses, alors que je te touche enfin.

Ma main parcourt et découvre chaque centimètre de ta peau. Mes gestes sont lents, s'arrêtant à divers endroits. Je calle ma tête contre ton épaule et je respire ton odeur. J'appuie mes mains sur tes fesses, nos érections se frottent encore un peu plus, et je comprends que cela ne suffit plus. J'ai envie de toi. De ton corps se perdant dans le mien. Je te veux en moi…

Je t'entends gémir, ta respiration est de plus en plus rapide, irrégulière. J'approche alors ma bouche de ton oreille en embrassant sensuellement ton cou, et je murmure ces quelques mots :

« - J'ai envie de toi … Je te veux en moi… Maintenant »

Et tu gémis plus fort, et alors tu m'embrasses violemment, alors que j'écarte les cuisses et que je sens un doigt s'insinuer lentement en moi… C'est inconfortable et assez gênant, je pousse un gémissement de déplaisir. Je sens ce doigt bouger en moi et alors que tu en pénètres un deuxième, j'ai à peine le temps de grimacer de douleur que tu mets à caresser mon sexe tendu et cette fois ci je pousse un gémissement de plaisir. Tu entres un troisième doigt et tu m'embrasses immédiatement, tout en continuant de caresser de plus en plus ardemment mon sexe, comme pour m'éviter la douleur. Au fur et à mesure, alors que tes doigts vont et viennent en moi, la douleur semble s'apaiser peu à peu laissant naître un désir inconnu.

Doucement, tu retires tes doigts et je grogne en signe de mécontentement. Tu enlaces alors tes mains dans les miennes et je sens ton sexe tendu prêt à entrer en moi. Et Tu m'embrasses alors que tu me pénètres lentement, doucement. Je sens soudain la douleur m'envahir, je serre mes mains plus fort dans les tienne et je te mords la lèvre inférieure, m'empêchant de crier que j'ai mal. Parce que je veux que tu continues. Tu t'arrêtes un instant, juste le temps que je me reprenne. Je sens la douleur s'atténuer, j'ouvre les yeux et t'embrasse tendrement. Tu commences alors un doux va-et-vient et je te sens trembler sur moi. Je tremble aussi et respire de temps en plus rapidement. Je me sens mourir peu à peu sous tes baisers, sous tes gémissements. C'est alors que je me cambre de plaisir, que je sens la fièvre monter en moi et que je gémis plus fort…

« - Harry … »

Cette fois ci, tu me pénètres plus fort, je sens alors le peu de raison qu'il me restait partir alors que tes mouvements se font de plus en plus violents. Je sens mon sexe se durcir encore un peu plus entre nous…

« - Draco … »

« - Harry … continue … viens encore … »

Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dis mais peu importe, je sais que tu es en moi, je sais que tu me possèdes entièrement et que le moindre de tes souffles, de tes soupirs, de tes frissons ou de tes tremblements attisent le feu qui me brûle de l'intérieur.

Et tu viens en moi, de plus en plus fort.

Et je gémis, je crie aussi. Et je sais que je répète inlassablement ton prénom.

Je gémis de plaisir, ce plaisir que je ressens désormais dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Et j'ai l'impression de ressentir le tien, et je ne sais plus si c'est toi qui es en moi ou si c'est le contraire, j'ai l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec ton corps. Je me cambre de plus en plus vite, tout n'est plus que chaleur, je me sens vivre pour la première fois et j'en pleure, j'en pleure de plaisir Harry …

Je sens que tu lâche ma main et que tu te mets à me masturber au même rythme que tu vas et viens en moi. Et je me sens venir, et je respire de plus en plus difficilement. Je tremble sous toi, et tu trembles sur moi, en moi. Et alors que je te sens te répandre en moi, j'éjacule entre nous deux et tu t'effondres sur moi en te retirant, dans mes bras.

Maintenant je sais que c'est là ta place, ta tête contre mon torse.

Je sais à ce moment précis que je ne risque rien tant que tu es dans mes bras. Je me sens vivant et protégé. Mais plus que tout, je me sens guéri, et je me rends compte qu'il n'y aura plus que toi qui pourra me toucher dorénavant…

* * *

_Ne soyez pas trop méchant, c'est mon premier oneshot... Ceci dit j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que ne va pas, mais ce qui va aussi D _

_Merci de m'avoir lue ) Elo in the Sky_

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews D elles m'ont fait très plaisir. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de la façon dont Draco se laisse aller avec Harry, c'est vrai que ça peut faire tilter, que c'est peut-être assez précipité, mais je suis partie du principe que Harry est ce dont avait besoin Draco, il parvient ici, avec sa seule présence, à calmer Draco, à lui faire du bien, à le guérir de sa peine, de son dégoût de luimême car Harry ne fait pas que désirer Draco, il lui offre tout l'amour, la tendresse et le bien-être dont Draco avait besoin.. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû avoir plus de réticences face à ce qu'ils s'aprettent à faire, mais je ne vois pas ça de cette façon.**  
_


End file.
